Cartoon Network (Czech Republic)
Cartoon Network '''(also known as '''CN) was a children's television channel localized exclusively for the Czech Republic and Slovakia. The channel was launched along with the feed for Russia and Southeastern Europe on 1 October 2009. The channel was owned by Turner Broadcasting Systems Czech Republic, a subsidiary of Turner Broadcasting Systems Europe. History Before Cartoon Network Czech launched, the Czech Republic and Slovakia used to receive Cartoon Network Central and Eastern Europe '''in English. Cartoon Network Czech was launched on 1 October 2009 (the same day CN Russia and Southeastern Europe launched). The first program that was aired on the channel was Top Cat, followed by Best Ed. The network's first rebrand at the time was the Arrow look (which was used on most of the CN channels in Europe). A website for the channel was created on the same day it launched. On the same day of its launch, a Czech-language version of Turner Classic Movies (TCM) was launched. TCM broadcasted every night from 10pm to 6am (22:00 to 06:00), with Cartoon Network taking over for the day. On 26 November 2010, Cartoon Network Czech revamped its look to the CHECK it 1.0 look and got a new logo. The first show to air after the revamp was My Gym Partner's a Monkey, followed by the premiere of the new series, Angelo Rules. On 12 October 2011, a Czech-language version of its sister channel, '''Boomerang, was launched. On 6 October 2014, Cartoon Network Czech got the new CHECK it 3.0 look from the U.S., launched an HD feed, and TCM Czech split from the channel, allowing both channels to run 24/7. By mid-2015, Cartoon Network Czech (and its sister channel, Boomerang) started to release mobile apps, localized exclusively for the Czech Republic and Slovakia. On 6 October 2015, the network's sister channel, TCM, was rebranded as a Czech-language version of TNT. In March 2016, Cartoon Network Czech teamed up with the Our Child Foundation as part of starting their new Buddy Network anti-bullying campaign (cze: Kamarád Klub). On 8 August 2016, the channel started to use the CHECK it 4.0 graphics from the U.S. The first show that aired after this revamp was Regular Show, however, the channel still uses graphics from the CHECK it 1.0 and CHECK it 3.0 looks for some of its bumpers and promos. On 1 September 2016, the channel adopted several new bumpers made for the 4.0 look, including new NEXT and LATER on-air bumpers and a new on-air NEXT banner. These same bumpers are also used on the other European CN feeds. On 13 December 2016, the SD feed of Cartoon Network Czech began broadcasting in 16:9 widescreen. It's sister channels (Boomerang and TNT) have yet to do so. On 7 August 2017, Turner Broadcasting Systems Czech Republic announced that in early September, it's company would close down, and that Cartoon Network Czech would shut down and instead be replaced by a Czech audio track of Cartoon Network Central and Eastern Europe. They also stated that ownership of TNT Czech would go to Turner Broadcasting Systems Europe. No information regarding the fate of Boomerang Czech was released. The channel (along with Boomerang Czech) officially closed down on 1 September 2017, and was replaced by a Czech audio track of Cartoon Network Central & Eastern Europe. However, an automated loop of the channel was kept by a few satellite television providers in the Czech Republic and Slovakia. These loops were eventually shut down on 20 September due to those providers facing lawsuits from Turner Broadcasting Systems Europe. Final programming * Adventure Time (Čas na Dobrodružství) * Angelo Rules (Angelo Kraluje) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Gumballův Úžasný Svět) * Ben 10 (2016) * The Big Big Big BIG Cartoon Network Show * Clarence * Chop Socky Chooks * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexterova Laboratoř) * Exchange Student Zero (Výměnný Student Nula) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Fantastický 4: Svět's Největší Hrdiny) * Justice League Action (Liga Spravedlivých Akční) * Lego Nexo Knights (Lego Nexo Rytíři) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Lego Ninjago: Mistři Spinjitzu) * Mighty Magiswords (Mocné Magimeče) * Mixels * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Regular Show (Normálka) * Robotboy * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Scooby Doo: Záhady s. r. o.) * Steven Universe * Supernoobs * Teen Titans Go! (Mladí Titáni do toho!) * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Transformátory: Roboti v Přestrojení) * Uncle Grandpa (Strejda Děda) * We Bare Bears (Mezi námi medvědy) * Xiaolin Chronicles (Kroniky Xiaolin) * Yo-Kai Watch (Yo-Kai Hodinky) Programming blocks Cartoon Toon Toon * A block on CN Czech that began airing on the channel in November 2010. The block mostly shows episodes of past Cartoon Network shows. It use to air for only 1 hour, but in 2015, it's timeslot was moved to 2 hours. It airs every afternoon from 12:00pm (12:00). Cartoon Network Cinema (Cartoon Network Kino) * A block that has been airing on CN Czech since the channel's start in October 2009. The block mainly shows movies, and airs every Sunday at 5pm (17:00). Cartoonito * A block that aired on CN Czech which was mostly targeted for preschoolers. The block aired every morning starting in September 2011, but was taken off the network in 2014 for unknown reasons. Don't Call Me Princess (Neříkej mi Kněžna) * A block on CN Czech, which began airing in September 2016. It shows marathons of Teen Titans Go!, The Powerpuff Girls, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, and Steven Universe. The block is mainly targeted for female audiences, and airs every weekend from 8:00am (08:00). Laugh Till You Cry (Smát Až Budete Volati) * One of three of the very first blocks that began airing on CN Czech in when the channel started in October 2009. The block mainly use to show episodes of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Skunk Fu!, and My Gym Partner's a Monkey. It was eventually dropped by the network in late 2010. Marathon Mix * A block that started airing CN Czech in 2012. The block use to show marathons of Regular Show, Adventure Time, and The Amazing World of Gumball. It instead now shows marathons of The Amazing World of Gumball, Angelo Rules, Teen Titans Go!, and We Bare Bears. The block airs every weekday from 9:00am to 11:00am (09:00 to 11:00), but only during summer or other holidays (Easter, Christmas, etc.) Sock TV (Ponožky TV) * Sock TV was a block that began airing on CN Czech in October 2009. The block included programs such as Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Chowder, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hero: 108, and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. It also included small, comedic segments involving sock puppets. It was dropped in 2011. Vote and Watch (Volit a Dívat) * Also known as Choose Your Weekend Marathon, is a summer block that began airing on CN Czech in June 2016. It serves as the network's first interactive block, since viewers have to go on the Cartoon Network website and vote between their favorite shows (combinations include Gumball vs. We Bare Bears, Clarence vs. Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa vs. Adventure Time, etc.) The block airs a marathon of the winning show every Sunday at 9:00am (09:00). Former programming *Czech titles are only provided for some shows. * 2 Stupid Dogs * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (then on Boomerang) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * Baby Looney Tunes * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Batman: Odvážný Hrdina) * Ben 10 (2005) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Beyblade Metal Masters * Best Ed (Nejlepší Ed) * Bunnicula (then on Boomerang) * Camp Lazlo (Tábor Lazlo) * Cartoon Network Dance Club (Cartoon Network Taneční Klub) * Casper's Scare School * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door (Pětka Statečných) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Kuráž, Zbabělý Pes) * Cow and Chicken (Kráva a Kuře) * The Cramp Twins (Je Křeč Dvojčata) * Dr. Dimensionpants * DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (Jak Vycvičit Draky) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Ed, Edd a Eddy) * Eliot Kid (Eliot Dítě) * Evil Con Carne * Exchange Student Zero (Výměnný Student Nula) * The Flintstones (then on Boomerang) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Domov pro Smyšlené Kamarády) * The Garfield Show (then on Boomerang) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Grim Dobrodružství Billyho a Mandy) * Generator Rex (Generátoru Rex) * George of the Jungle * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Grojband * Hero: 108 (Hrdina: 108) * Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel * Inazuma Eleven * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Level Up (Zvyšte Úroveň) * Looney Tunes (then on Boomerang) * Long Live the Royals * The Looney Tunes Show (then on Boomerang) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Život a Doby na Juniper Lee) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Úžasné Nehody na Flapjack) * Mike, Lu and Og * Megas XLR * Mucha Lucha * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Moje Posilovna Partnerem a Opice) * Out of Jimmy's Head * Over the Garden Wall (Přes Zed' Zahrady) * The Pink Panther Show (then on Boomerang) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (then on Boomerang) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Richie Rich (then on Boomerang) * Samurai Jack (then on Boomerang) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (then on Boomerang) * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep in the Big City (Ovce ve Velkoměstě) * Skunk Fu! (then on Boomerang) * The Smurfs (then on Boomerang) * Squirrel Boy (Veverka Chlapec) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Staraoke * Sym-Bionic Titan * Time Squad * Tom and Jerry (Tom a Jerry) (then on Boomerang) * Tom and Jerry Kids (then on Boomerang) * Top Cat * Total Drama Island (moved to AMC) * Total Drama Action (moved to AMC) * Total Drama World Tour (moved to AMC) * Total Drama All-Stars (moved to AMC) * Transformers: Prime * Wacky Races * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (then on Boomerang) * Xiaolin Showdown (Xiaolin Zúčtování) (then on Boomerang) * Young Justice Other services Prima Cartoon Network * On 1 July 2013, a block dedicated to the channel, called Prima Cartoon Network, was launched on TV Prima in the Czech Republic. The programs currently airing on the block are Steven Universe, Clarence, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, and We Bare Bears. It aired every weekday afternoon. It was discontinued in May 2017. High definition channel * On 6 October 2014, a high definition feed of Cartoon Network Czech was launched. This feed broadcasts programs in 1080i vision. Video On Demand * In 2015, Cartoon Network Czech launched an On Demand service for their channel, which was available on most digital cable and satellite companies in the Czech Republic and Slovakia. Episodes of Cartoon Network series could be rented and watched in widescreen and high definition. The service was terminated in late 2016 for unknown reasons. Mobile apps * In August 2015, a Czech and Slovak-language version of Mixels Rush was released for mobile phones and tablets by CN Czech. * In December 2015, CN Czech launched a localized version of Cartoon Network Anything, which is a nonstop stream of micro games, videos, polls, quizzes, trivia, and puzzles. The app ha become extremely popular since it's launch. * Throughout Spring and Summer 2016, CN Czech started to release chatting and gaming apps, which include Toon Talk (an app that allows users to send emojis of Cartoon Network characaters to their friends), Teeny Titans (a mobile game for Teen Titans Go!), and Flipped Out (a mobile game for The Powerpuff Girls). Some of these apps can also be accessed on the channel's website as desktop games. * In August 2016, the channel launched another app, entitled Váš CN (eng: Your CN), which allowed users to take short videos of how much they appreciate the channel, which would then air on the network itself. It was discontinued in September 2017, when the channel ceased operations. * In November 2016, Cartoon Network Czech launched it's very own app entitled Cartoon Network Mobilní (eng: Cartoon Network Mobile). The app provides full episodes and clips of Cartoon Network shows, games, and the network's TV schedule. It was only available for download on the App Store and Google Play for the Czech Republic/Slovakia region. It was discontinued in September 2017, when the channel ceased operations. Websites * CartoonNetwork.cz * CartoonNetwork.sk (defunct) Category:Czech Republic Category:Prague Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Television channels and stations established in 2009 Category:Slovakia Category:Bratislava Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2017